


Успокой моё сердце

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Когда касаешься своего соулмейта, это всегда вызывает определённый эмоциональный отклик.Для Дерека это спокойствие, для Стайлза это сосредоточенность.Между ними всё случилось так естественно, что они даже не сразу поняли, что происходит.





	Успокой моё сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm My Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038405) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 

Стайлз вырос под истории о том, как малейшее прикосновение соулмейта может изменить весь твой мир, наполнить эмоциями и сделать всё идеальным. 

Он видел и доказательства этому: когда его мама касалась руки отца в минуты переживаний, его встревоженное лицо разглаживалось, а мама наполнялась решительностью; когда Бойд становился более уверенным в себе, касаясь кожи Эрики, а та, в свою очередь, набиралась смелости.

Стайлз встречал подобное всё чаще и чаще, но сам так и не испытал. И в конце концов решил, что это чудо никогда не случится с ним. А когда оно все-таки произошло, он даже не понял, как это случилось.

Чувство было таким правильным – естественным, – что он и не понял, как часто оно посещало его прежде.

Тот случай в ветеринарной клинике, когда Дерек рухнул на пол. Стайлз вспомнил, как дрожали его сжатые в кулаки руки, а он все никак не мог придумать способ привести его в сознание. Он отчётливо помнил боль в костяшках руки от удара о скулу оборотня. Как Дерек поднялся, схватив его за запястье, и замер, мгновенно успокоившись, а Стайлз выдохнул, ощутив спад адреналина, и сознание его тут же прояснилось.

То же самое случилось вновь, когда в госпитале он нашел Дерека без сознания. После того, как Стайлз вместе с Корой забрался в карету скорой помощи и коснулся руки Дерека, он снова почувствовал это – как оборотень расслабился под его прикосновением, а паника и страх, путавшие его мысли, улетучились, и голова стала ясной.

И так происходило снова и снова, но Стайлз ничего не замечал. Просто знал, что всё правильно.

Но однажды он наконец понял. В тот день Стайлз был у Дерека в лофте. Они стояли бок о бок, рассматривая исписанные листы бумаги и раскрытые книги, покрывавшие стол Дерека, пытаясь придумать, как им справиться с очередной сверхъестественной проблемой.

Дерек начал раздражаться, сжимая кулаки, он наклонился к столу. Стайлз же никак не мог сосредоточиться, его глаза метались от страницы к странице, пробегая строчку за строчкой, но он не мог понять ни слова. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, крутя в руках ручку и пытаясь размышлять.

– Это бесполезно, – сказал Дерек, поднимая ладони вверх в знак поражения. – Нам не удаётся ничего разыскать.

– Эй, – мягко отозвался Стайлз, бездумно придвигаясь ближе, и положил ладонь на его предплечье. И заметил, как в мыслях улёгся беспорядок.

Его глаза расширились от понимания, когда он, повернувшись, посмотрел на свою руку, а затем на Дерека.  
Дерек таращился на него с тем же выражением на лице.

– Ого, – только и смог выдавить Стайлз. 

– Точно, – согласился Дерек.

Стайлз отдернул ладонь от его руки, но ощущение ясности осталось с ним.

– Думаю, это означает, что мы…

– Соулмейты, – закончил за него Дерек тихо. – Я тоже так думаю. 

– Круто-круто-круто, – пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как розовеют его щеки.

Он отвернулся к книгам, потянул к себе одну – теперь он ясно видел чёткие чёрные буквы на её страницах. 

– Кажется, я нашел, – задумчиво протянул он, слегка подталкивая книгу Дереку. – Здесь.

Дерек, опустив глаза на страницу, прочёл тот абзац, на который указал Стайлз.

– Похоже, ты нашел, – повторил он за ним, – пойду скажу остальным. Отличная работа.

И, склонившись, легко поцеловал Стайлза в щеку.

Тот застыл на месте, побагровев от смущения.  
Дерек осознал, что он только что сделал, секундой позже, его глаза ошарашенно округлились. Он стоял, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, не в силах сказать ни слова.

– Мы поговорим об этом позже. Ты должен рассказать всем, что мы нашли, – напомнил ему Стайлз.

– Верно, – Дерек кивнул и поспешно вышел из комнаты.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Стайлз, осел на пол, опустившись на колени, и свернулся в клубок, ошеломленный чувством, словно бабочки порхают у него внутри. Сердце, казалось, билось о рёбра. Он прикусил губы, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу улыбку. 

Они обязательно поговорят обо всём, но больше нельзя было игнорировать то, что произошло. Невозможно отрицать связь между ними. И она была такой правильной.


End file.
